The Awesome Spider-Man Year 1
by Blue Raiku
Summary: Not any good with summaries. Too constricting but oh well. On Earth-416, A young Rick McFarlane is embarking on the beginning of the rest of his life, dealing with school, friends, girls, as well as several spandex wearing super powered villains who want to beat him into the concrete...wait what? Oh yeah Rick is the only and only, Awesome Spider-Man. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1 Day in the Life

Chapter One Day in the Life

A young teenager named Rick is stirring feebly under some covers with the top of his head being shown along with some wild dark brown hair in a teenager level messy bedroom with clothes all over the floor and several empty soft drink and water bottles everywhere. Knocking on the door is heard along with a man's voice.

"Rick. Time to get up!" called a familiar voice.

Rick lazily moves around under the covers and quickly falls back asleep with snoring filling the room. From a corner of the room a pile of clothes moves and rises with a small black female mountain feist coming into view. She shakes a sock of her head and walks over to the bed where her owners hand is hanging over and licks it only for Rick to turn to the other side of the bed in his sleep.

"Not now Jasmine." Muttered the teen, trying to remain in the soft embrace of slumber.

The little dog whines for a second before leaping onto a box and then onto the bed where she moves right up to the side of the boy's head and looks down at him and let out a low but audible grow. The boy suddenly tensed as if sensing what was about to come and, taking that as her cue, The Mountain Fiest lets out a series of barks unsuspecting of her small size. The result is immediate with Rick jumping up and out of the bed only to trip over his covers, thankfully land in a pile of clothes. Rick rises out of the pile pulling several garments off his head and looks back at the dog whose sitting on the bed with his blue eyes full of anger and annoyance at the abrupt wake up call.

"Who needs an alarm clock when I have Jasmine the furry annoyance barking at me?" muttered Rick as he eyed the dog.

Jasmine stands up on the bed and wags her tail before barking a few more times, clearly eager about what comes next.

"I'm going. I'm going." Yawned Rick as he stood up and stretched. "Sheesh you're bossier than Amber when we have a group project."

"Hurry up Son. Breakfast is ready." Called the voice once more which he now identified as his father.

"Be right there Dad." He replied as he began gathering various pieces of clothing to try and put together a "look" for today. "Now…which of these is clean?"

He began to sniff the clothes only to laugh. This was pretty much pointless to do since, like his mother, he didn't really have a sense of smell but he still found himself acting like he did sometimes. He was stopped from his search when Jasmine let out a loud whine and began huffing at him. Rick tried his best to ignore her but she just kept whining louder and louder with each passing second until he sighed before making his way to his dresser and throwing on random clothing, He never really cared that much about the way his clothes looked anyway and if they smelled then they smelled.

He threw on a jacket before finally giving in to the dogs demands and opening his door with Jasmine zooming out and down the stairs into the kitchen. He quickly follows and lazily settles into a chair in front of the dinner table which bears a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage. He digs in and doesn't react when an older man who looks similar to him places a glass of orange juice next to him and sat down. He did look up when the man appeared to be saying something only to instead begin reading the paper. Rick should have known, his parents were often to busy with work to have time for him but he guessed that that's what happens when you have a dad that works at a factory and one who works at a battleship memorial museum. He knew they meant well but their jobs just kept them way too busy for Rick sometimes.

Shaking off the thoughts, Rick quickly downs the food before jumping up and clumsily putting the dishes into the sink and running back up the stairs to finish getting ready. A few minutes later Rick is down in the hallway in front of the front door with a backpack over his back and waiting for his father who was supposed to be driving him. After hearing the backdoor close watches as Jasmine runs up the stairs out of the den into the kitchen into the hallway and then up the stairs and presumably into his room without even acknowledging he was there. Seconds later his father makes his way into the room and picks up his bag for work before walking to the end of the hallway and unlocking the door. The ride to school was the usual routine with his father playing all kind of old music on the cars radio and trying to get Rick to guess whose either singing or playing the song and of course doesn't notice Rick is once more asleep with his head against the rear window. Minutes later they arrive in the drop off area of Trask Middle School and Rick's father has to shake Rick's shoulder to wake him up and sighs when he sees the drool on the window. Rick wipes the side of his face with his sleeve before giving his dad a quick lazy smile before grabbing his book bag and getting out of the car. He watches as his dad drives off before pushing his way through the crowd of students and through the front doors into the building.

Elsewhere….

Looking out one of the tallest buildings in New York City is a man with fierce red hair that is receding and being held by a lot of hairspray and possesses blue green eyes and gives off a feeling that demands all submit. The man takes a sip of wine and hears the door open behind him and immediately looks irritated and watches the reflection of a young man wearing a white lab coat looking immensely frightened.

"What is it?" asked the red haired main, clearly not liking this sdden intrusion.

"Mr. Osborne sir…. the scientists want to talk to you about the experiments."

"Do they have good news this time?" He asked while taking a sip. Knowing the last few status updates, there wouldn't be anything truly worth mentioning to him and would probably be the usual "almost there" or "still on this step".

"They finished the spider sir."

This Osborn did not suspect and shows it when he gasps and spits out his drink on the window.

"What did you say?" asked Osborne, hoping he hadn't misheard him." Repeated the paling assistant.

"Take me there now!" he ordered

The assistant nods quickly in response. They head out the doors of Osborne's office and past his empty receptionist desk and to the elevator and far down to the laboratory section of Oscorp. They sprint past people in hallways who begin to complain only to freeze when they see Osborn running away from them down the hall and eventually the two come to a door and Osborne places his hand on a sensor and after the beep of approval the door opens revealing a large laboratory with computers lining up the walls and what looks like the beginning of a holographic spider forming in the center of the room along with what looks like a strand of dna. Osborn looks briefly at the holograms before scanning the room and seeing a man hunched over a screen and who looks to be about in his early thirties, with combed Brown hair and green eyes and also missing his right arm evidenced by his right sleeve tied up at the elbow.

"I hear you have good news for me Connors."

"Yes sir I do. The spider is completed and we've sampled its dna and so far everything seems to be in order." He gestures with his one arm to the forming holographic spider and the now spinning dna strand. "It also seems that it beyond expectations as well." He said sounding rather proud.

"Fantastic! I want to see it right now!".

"Of course right this way Mr. Osborn."

Connors nods at one of his assistants who presses a button on a keypad and a section of the wall opens up revealing an entrance to a hidden room which he and Osborn quickly walk through. On the other side they find long white cables being fed from the ceiling and into machines on the ground that are all connected by the same white cable. The two quickly run close to the wall around all the webbing and find a container on a table with some scientists standing around it with clipboards and excitedly talking amongst themselves. However they all quickly scatter quickly when Osborn and Mr. Connors walk over.

"Here it is sir." said Connors.

Osborne quickly peered into the container only to jump back when a red and blue spider jumps at the glass right where his face is with enough force that the entire container shakes.

"Oh she's a fighter." said Osborne excitedly.

"It's highly aggressive. It's already viciously attacked and eaten the animal carcasses we put in with it an hour ago." Revealed Connors, looking over a clipboard. "Also its temper has greatly increased since the radiation experiment and become much more aggressive."

"And it's not showing any rejection to the formula?" asked Osborne while he watched the spider ram the wall of the container over and over again.

"None at all." stated Connors. "It's better than we could have dared hoped. A perfect combination."

"How long until next phase can begin?"

"At least a week sir. We need to run some more calculations before we can even consider human trials."

Osborne stands up and looks somewhat disappointed and sighs before looking back at Connors.

"Make sure nothing happens to this spider Connors...or else I'll have to let you "go"." Warned Osborn as he straightened his tie.

"Of course Mr. Osborn." Nervously replied Connors. When Oscorp let top level employees go, it was well known within the company that they would be lucky to get a job as a grade school science teacher.

"Now Connors we can talk about our other little projects on the way to my office."

"Of course Mr. Osborn. Tom grab my files on "Project E" and "Gamma Pulse" and follow us."

Tom does as told and grabs several folders before taking one last look at the spider, which is still hitting the glass with uncooled fury.

Back at the school…

Rick's currently sitting at a lunch table in the back of Trask's lunchroom bored out of his mind and waiting for classes to start. He watches as the students walk around back and forth, like him waiting until classes start, and doesn't see any sign of his friends and doubt was starting to creep in that none of them were coming today. Just as he grabs his backpack and begins to rise something crashes into him sending him flying back into his seat as well as being covered with food.

"OW!" Rick let out in pain as his elbow collided with the table, sending pain throughout the arm. "All right whose the jerk who…..Amber?"

Rick is surprised to find that the thing that crashed into him is his friend Amber. She looks to be out of breath with her brown hair is in disarray and her usual happy blue eyes are flashing fear and embarrassment. Confused he looks past her and isn't surprised when he sees a group of snickering boys and has his longtime grade school nemesis, with spiked blond hair and athletic build Flash Thompson, not far away with his leg extended out to the side and Rick pieces together what happened. Amber was running up to the table and seeing the opportunity to be his usual jerk self, Flash tripped her and sent her crashing into him. Rick and Flash never had the best relationship with each other. They used to be "friends" in kindergarten but in 3rd grade Flash moved up to the jocks and wound up using Rick as his personal HW slave and punching bag. Well tried to use Rick being the key word. See Rick can't stand doing something that he shouldn't have to and can't stand people like Flash who push around others into doing things for them just because they believe they're above it.

"What's your damage Flash!?" Rick roared at him, brushing food off himself as he did so. Boy was he glad that Amber hadn't decided to get cereal or other such liquid foods. "If I wasn't here to catch her she could've been hurt."

Flash and his goons laugh even louder and obnoxious than before and begin slamming their fists down on the table sending food flying everywhere and Rick briefly is reminded of a movie he saw in elementary school about Gorilla's. Flash quickly stops when he sees a 6th grader walking past him and puts his hand out. The kid looks at him confused before trying to continue on only for Flash to pick him up by his feet and literally shakes him until money starts and finish hitting the ground. Once the money stops falling Flash merely drops the kid to the ground and laughs as the frightened kid runs off.

"Give him back his money Flash!" He order to the Jock who ignored him as he gathered up his "winnings".

"Rick…..just let it go" advised Amber.

"You talking to me puny Rick?"

"Yeah I'm talking to you. See any other stupid jocks that pick on girls in the cafeteria?" asked a sarcastic Rick.

"Did you just call me stupid?" asked an unsure Flash.

"So you did pick up on that? It's a dang miracle. Apes are just full of surprises."

"Apes?" asked Flash still not sure.

"Yeah. I'm talking about you!" clarified Rick.

"What!? Said Flash, his eyes burning with rage. "Oh you are so dead!"

He brings his fist back to nail Rick with a right hook as Rick pulls back his own fist. They both begin to bring their fists forward only to stop when the teachers begin walking into the room unaware of the two students about to knock each other into next week. Rick and Flash give each other a hard look before dropping their fists and returning to their seats.

"You are so lucky shrimp" Flash said loudly. "I would have beaten you into next week."

"Keep telling yourself that Flash." Replied Rick.

Despite his words though, Rick knew his own punch would have barely fazed Flash while Flashes punch would have sent him straight past next week into next month. Still Rick won't allow himself to be bullied around without a fight. This hasn't been the only confrontation he had Flash and also the others didn't end so well either as just a few weeks ago Flash had given two matching black eyes. Through out of middle school Flash has been doing his best to make Rick's life miserable which includes a lot of being pushed into lockers, being made late for class by barricades in the hallways or a plain old punch to the face. So far out all these past scuffles this one has been the most successful for Rick as he had walked away without a scratch, despite the food on him. Rick lets a big sigh as he relaxes into his chair and doesn't pay Amber much attention as she sits down next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he notices his friend Jimmy, a boy with pointy blonde hair and green eyes, and Brianna, a tall black girl with her hair in a ponytail talking to the teachers.

"Thanks again Mr. Hamilton and Miss Green. The other teachers and I had completely forgotten there were specials today."

"No problem sir." Replied Jimmy who eyed Rick.

The teacher nods before joining the other teachers in the line while Mr. Hamilton smiles a strangely big smiles and along with Brianna walks over to Rick and Ambers table.

"See you rubbed Flash the wrong way again this morning'said Jimmy.

"He had it coming Jimmy." Stated Rick, still angry. "So I take it you and Brianna brought the teachers down here to stop the fight?"

"Fight? We brought them down to stop Flash from giving you the beat down of a life time."

"You shouldn't involve yourself in other people's problems." Said Brianna.

"What do you want me to do?" annoyed by their constant "advice". "Ignore people who need help?"

"We're not saying that Rick. We're just saying tone it down a little." said Amber.

"Meh. Where's Davey at?" asked Rick, wondering where his best friend was at.

"Davey's out back on the soccer field." Informed Jimmy.

"Soccer field? Doesn't Archery club have it this morning?" asked Rick

"Yeah. Learned that the hard way…." Stated Brianna

"Jamie?" asked Rick.

"Jamie." Confirmed Jimmy.

"What happened this time?" asked Rick,

"Well Davey got there right when they were setting up and wouldn't leave... and well Jamie ended the discussion by shooting Davey's soccer ball with an arrow in midair and nailing it to a tree. He's still trying to figure out how to get him back for it." Said Jimmy.

"That's the third time this week Jamie destroyed a ball." stated Rick.

"He's probably on edge because they're thinking of closing the archery club. He'll cool off…eventually." said Amber.

Rick quickly agrees before sitting down with them and eating the rest of his food and quickly says he'll meet the rest of the group in their first class before leaving the cafeteria and heading towards his classroom before he spots his friend Davey, A short boy with brown hair and green eyes, who is munching on food out of his locker and quickly waves at Rick.

"Good Morning Rick. Hey how did things with Flash go?" said a swallowing Davey.

"Huh? How did you know about Flash?" asked Rick surprised.

"I saw Jimmy and Brianna earlier and they told me about flash giving you trouble." said Davey.

"Oh. Well they got there just in time to stop Flash from knocking me into next month." said Rick.

"Wow. Sounds like things are getting pretty bad between you two."

"Meh. Nothing I can't handle. How did things between you and Jamie go?"

"I'm still thinking of how to get him back for breaking my ball. Good thing he didn't get my favorite ball."

He quickly reaches into his locker and takes out a soccer ball that looks well taken care off.

"You keep a soccer ball in your locker?"

"Yeah. Doesn't everyone?"

Rick begins to answer this only to be surprised when Amber and the others walk into view.

"We should be going. Class will start soon" said Amber

"Aw already? I'm not finished with my breakfast yet?" whined Davey.

"You can finish it latter now come on." said Brianna.

With that said she closes Davey's locker and gives him a pushing start down the hallway with the rest following. Davey messes with his soccer ball while Jimmy is walking reading a comic book based around Captain America and is being directed by Amber. They all slowly realize that Rick has stopped walking and look back at him to see that Rick is staring ahead of them at something and looks very serious.

"Is something wrong Rick?" asked Amber.

"….No …maybe...yes." mumbled Rick.

"What." Asked Amber.

"I think he's nervous" said Davey.

"How do you know?" asked Brianna.

"….I don't….. it was a guess….and I think I nailed it." Said Davey

"I know why he's nervous..." said Jimmy.

"Really? Why" asked Amber.

Everyone follows Jimmy's directions and look down the hall past a few people and see a group of girls talking in a corner. Davey though looks past the girls and down the hall and then looks at everyone before Brianna grabs his head and points him in the right direction and he finally see's the girls. Everyone locks their view on an attractive young blonde with their back to the group and nod in realization.

"Ah yes"

"Today's the day...I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her out." Declared Rick.

"You've said that before." said Amber.

"many times." added Brianna.

"But this time I'm gonna do it." said Rick.

"You actually sound serious" said a surprised Amber.

"If he does it good for him" said Davey.

"Now's your chance" pointed out Jimmy.

The group looks back to the girls and the attractive blonde is going to her locker while the other girls walk off.

"Here I go!" said Rick.

He walks foreword at first feels completely confident but stops a few feet from the girl completely forgetting his plans and decides to get her attention with the first idea that comes to mind.

"KASSIE!" he yelled.

Kassie jumps and looks around startled and her blue eyes don't notice a greatly embarrassed Rick walk past her with his head down and the hood of his jacket up. Rick quickly circles back around and finds the group not looking surprised at all.

"I screwed that one up big-time" stated Rick.

"Not your worst try though." comforted Amber.

"I think that is one of his best tries" chimed in Davey.

"He did much better than the one at the pool. Still not allowed back in the deep end." Reminded Jimmy.

"Let's just get to class...and like I keep telling you that it wasn't completely my fault that that guy who couldn't swim fell in." said Rick.

They make their way up the hall with Kassie walking just slightly ahead of them. Amber is making faces at Rick trying to cheer him up while he tries not to laugh and they walk towards a corner where just out of sight two boys wearing glasses, one boy named Jamie, A short boy with a longish face and has long blondish brown hair in a constant ponytail and blue eyes, and another named Chris, an equally thin boy who has short poofy black hair and black eyes, and both are snickering while holding water balloons. Just as the group are a few steps away from the corner. Amber glances ahead and sees them rushing out with water balloons in hand and she suddenly pushes Rick to the ground in time for him to avoid being hit by a barrage of water balloons which hit crowds of people. One of the boys run over towards the teen with a last water balloon only to trip over a well kicked soccer ball and land flat on his face with the balloon exploding on a random passerby. Amber guides the confused Rick around the corner where he passes Kassie who is talking to her friends. For a brief second he stares at her while walking pass before turning his head and continuing on. He doesn't notice the blonde turning her head at the teen before he goes around the corner. A few minutes later after the last of the students enter the teacher and the teacher turns towards his students.

"Good Morning everyone. Now just as a reminder for everyone. The field trip to oscorp will be tomorrow." said the teacher.

"Which is all thanks to me and my friend Harry." Said Rick.

"Yes Mr. McFarlane…..if you and your friend hadn't set this up we would not be going anywhere tomorrow."

"Good. Just checking." said Rick

The teacher sighs and makes the mistake of deciding to spend the class giving a long lecture and soon almost everyone is off into their own little world. Davey has his head on his soccer ball staring out the window at the parking lot while Jimmy is leaning back in his chair with his comic on his head and lightly snoring. The two trouble pranksters from before are halfheartedly taking notes while Amber and Brianna are writing notes to each other. Rick meanwhile is staring at Kassie who is looking out the window into the rainy skies. Curious about what she could find so interesting out there he takes a deep look outside and takes in the rainfall, the grey skies, the cars going through the rain and it flying off their windows via wind wipers, and also takes in the people who are rushing about. Without realizing it he becomes wrapped up in the view outside the window and doesn't realize that for the past 2 minutes the teacher was calling his name until he stands right in front of the window, snapping him out of his mind walk.

"What?" asked Rick.

"So glad you could rejoin you could rejoin us Mr. McFarlane. Since you weren't paying attention and wasted my time it should only be fitting that I make you waste your time with a harder question that I intended for you." Said the teacher.

He walks over to the board where he can see a very simple equation written on the board before it's erased and replaced by a much, much larger equation that takes up almost the whole board. The teacher steps back smiling as Rick steps up to the board and very briefly takes in the equation with his blue eyes quickly glancing over the board. The teacher's smile slides off his face as he watches Rick quickly write the answer and return to his seat. The teacher along with most off the class except for Amber, Brianna, Davey, Jimmy, and Jamie and Chris are speechless.

"You're all….free to go…"said the Teacher.

"But it's nowhere near time for class to end." Stated Chris.

"Don't ruin a good thing Chris!" demanded Davey

"See… you tomorrow…." Said the teacher.

The teacher looks at the board from all angles scratching his head while the students flood out of the classroom and the last sight they see is off him pointing at each part of Rick's answer and mumbling to himself.

"I think you broke him" surmised Jamie.

"Oh really Jamie? I think I can figure out that much for myself. " said Jimmy.

"Sometimes I wonder…." Said Jamie.

"What'd you say?" asked Jimmy.

Jimmy's pale Blue eyes flash with rage and Rick and Davey are forced to hold him back while the smirking Jamie and Chris walk out of the room. After a few seconds Jimmy is released and takes deep calming breaths before walking out of the room with them following. They eventually stop when they see Flash coming their way and smirks when he sees Rick.

"Well if it isn't puny Rick. You got my lunch?" asked Flash.

"Well I got my lunch don't know about yours though." Said Rick.

"I'll be taking that then now hand it over." ordered Flash.

"I think its time you moved on Flash." Said Davey.

"Did you say something Shrimp?" asked Flash.

He quickly grabs Davey by his shirt and picks him of the ground and shoves him against the lockers.

"Hey let go of me!" screamed Davey.

Davey quickly tries to punch Flash in the face only for him to drop Davey of his own accord when he sees a teacher peering out of his classroom looking confused.

"I'll get you two shrimps eventually and there won't be any teachers to save you." Said Flash.

He quickly knocks Ambers books out of her hands and shoves Rick to the ground before walking away. Rick sighs before getting ready to get up only to stop when he sees a female hand reach out to him and he quickly takes it.

"Thanks A-huh Ka-Kassie!?" gasped Rick.

Rick stares embarrassed at her and can feel his face heating up more with each passing second.

"Are you okay Rick?" asked Kassie.

"Huh? You know my name?" asked Rick.

"Why wouldn't I? After all we did get go to daycare and Elementary school together." Reminded Kassie.

"R-Right. I-Of course I remember..I didn't know if you did. Heheheh….." blurted Rick.

"Heh. Well I better be going. Take care of yourself." said Kassie.

"Yeah. I totally will. Take care of yourself…You heh. You take ….care of yourself too." Said Rick as she went.

"Way to go Mr. Smooth. She's putty in your hands." Said Jimmy.

"What? Really?" said Rick excitedly.

"…..I was kidding." said Jimmy.

"….Oh. I wish she hadn't seen me being pushed around by Flash." muttered Rick

"True. Probably not your finest angle but look at it this way….if he hadn't knocked you over Kassie probably wouldn't have come over here and talked to you." said Davey.

"So….I owe Flash for something…I have mixed feeling about this." Said Rick.

"Still you should do something about Flash. He's getting really out of hand lately." Said Davey.

"I know. I'll do something about him eventually." said Rick.

"We'll help you handle him." Said Jimmy.

"Thanks guys….but I'll take care of this on my own. I don't know how yet but I'll find a way. I always do." said Rick.

With that said Rick puts his hands in his pocket and begins to walk away humming to himself and leaves them looking confused and surprised at his decision to do it on his own.

Elsewhere

Doctor Connors and his assistant are standing around the spider's cage and are watching it tapping at the class where the assistant is looking at it.

"Why is Mr. Osborn so interested in this Spider? I mean sure its feisty but besides that and its color it's pretty much like any other spider right sir?"

"If that was all there is then you would be wrong. This spider is probably the most important creation at Oscorp right now and shows much more promise than Project E or Project Pulse at creating the next level for humans." Said Connors.

"….What is the next level for humans sir?"

"The next level is …Superhuman." Said Connors.

The End

To be continued in The Awesome Spider-Man Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 Almost There

Chapter 2 Almost There

The day was finally here. The day Rick would be heading to the big city to see Oscorp, one of the most technologically advanced companies in the country. Rick had hardly believed it when the person he had gaming with for the past year had been Harry Osborn but here he was weeks later getting ready to visit him on a fieldtrip Harry had convinced his father to fund. Rick had woken up a bit late this morning and was struggling to not be late and thus is busy rummaging around in his closet while his friend Harry Osborn, a boy with red hair and blue eyes, is talking to him via the laptop on his desk

"You really should plan ahead for things like this man." said Harry.

"You know I've never been a good planner Harry and besides this was totally unavoidable."

"This coming from the guy who stayed up to watch a 5 hour marathon of stargate SG 1."

"Totally unavoidable…" said Rick as he finally found a clean shirt and pulled it on.

"Wait. Shouldn't you have already left?"

"Huh? What are you taking about?"

"Dude you're going to be late for school."

"WHAT?" Screamed Rick in surprise, sure he had woken up later than usual but it couldn't be that late. He was proven wrong though as he looked at his alarm clock and discovered that school started in less than 20 minutes. "If I'm late I can't go on the trip."

"Dude you can't be serious?" Harry asked frantically, as he grabbed his screen. "Do you know how hard it was to convince my dad to invite and fund your school field trip here? I don't think I'll have a Birthday party this year...well not one with tigers anyway"

"Your "sacrifices" won't be in vain. Later man." Said Rick as he quickly gathered his travel bags.

"Same to you and don't be la-" started Harry only to be interrupted by Rick shutting the lab top and hurrying into a bag.

Rick then puts his laptop in his bag and run out of his room only to be confronted by his mother, a woman in her 50's with hair like his and brown eyes, who blocks the stairs. This caught Rick by surprise as his mother was usually long gone to work by a couple of hours by the time he had to leave for school.

"In a hurry here mom." Said Rick as he shook off surprise and quickly tried to get around his mother only to be blocked.

"Not until you comb your hair." She said as she diverted him into the bathroom. "Don't you care how your hair looks?"

"It's middle school mom. Nobody cares about how their hair looks." Replied Rick annoyed at the time he was being forced to waste by his mother who, very painfully, started combing. "Besides you know I like my hair all natural."

"Taming your hair is more difficult than it should be." She said as she got to a very stubborn knot and started fighting it, much to his displeasure.

"Maybe because I've never even used a comb before." Admitted Rick truthfully. He had just never really cared about hairstyles and such that much unlike the other kids.

She gives up and backs away and he gets up and sees that she has modeled his formerly messy hair after his father's own "unique style"

"Mom! He screamed as he caught a sight of his reflection and found she had combed his hair into his father's own "unique style". "Why!?"

"You don't like it?" she said seemingly a little sad. "Great" he though. Lately If he upset his mother, no matter how trivial, she would overreact than she would complain to his dad who would probably ground him or something. Only this time he had the risk of being forbidden from going on the trip.

"No I...I...uhhh it looks nice mom."

She immediately smiles and walks out of the room and Rick keeps listening until he hears the closing of a door.

"Only if I was in the 60's maybe." he muttered as he immediately messed back up his hair.

Rick quickly runs his hands through his hair until he has his usual wild hair and runs out of the room and down the stairs to where his father is standing in front of the front door sipping coffee. His father prepares to say something only for Rick to cut him off.

"No talk time. Car. Drive. Now." Grunted Rick as he hurried past him.

He opens the door and runs to the car while his father takes his time and after what feels like an eternity ricks dad makes it to the car and they hit the road.

"Hey can you go a little faster Dad?" asked Rick as he checked the radio's clock.

Ricks dad merely looks at rick and chuckles before maintaining his speed and clears his throat.

"I know we've had this conversation before but your at that age where-"started his father only to stop as Rick quickly cut him off with a groan.

"Not the talk again. Dad I already heard the "talk" in 5th grade."

Ricks dad mutters something about little early and bad teachers before sighing to himself and Rick looks at him confused.

"Oh it's not that talk...it's the other one."

"Dad not agai-"

"Calm down. It's just I know you're at a point in your life where there are a lot of changes going on around you. Just don't lose sight of yourself or what's going on around you or what is truly important. Our family had a motto that some of us still live by and that motto is that "With great power comes great responsibility". Okay?" He looks to his son and catches Rick silently mocking him by saying the words as he says them and Rick realizes far too late. He was saved by a reprimand though by his father pulling up to the school and Rick jumps out in a hurry with his bags and almost forgets to close the car door.

"Have a good day and behave on the trip also let us know when you get to your Grandparents house."

"Yeah, yeah. Later dad."

He runs up to the school and right when he thinks he made it the bell rings right as he grabs the door handle.

"Oh come on! I was so close." Yelled Rick as he slammed on the door.

Rick knows that if he's late then there's very little possibility that the teacher will let him come on the trip and he'll have to stay behind while everyone else has fun. Rick lets out an angry growl and turns to leave when he hears something from a nearby window.

"Dude get in here!" said a voice suddenly.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Over here." Said another voice and Rick followed it over to the bushes nearby where he spots Davey and Jimmy leaning out of a window.

"Come on" ordered Jimmy as he reached out.

"Dudes I'm late."

"So is the teacher" said Davey. "So hurry up before he gets here."

"And there is no way I am going to oscorp without you" said Jimmy. "Now come on man. Take my hand."

Rick smiles and takes his bags and tosses them to Davey who misses them and a sound of pain is heard behind him.

"What was that?" said Rick as they pulled him in.

"Sorry I missed…" apologized Davey who pointed over at Jamie who was on the ground with Rick's bag next to him.

Jimmy finally pulls Rick through the window and see Jamie rubbing his head and holding Ricks stuff.

Rick takes his stuff and looks at Jamie and sees that there is a growing bruise forming on the side of his head.

"Looks painful."

"Feels painful too." Said Jamie as he walked off, nursing the bruse.

The trio watch Jamie walk back over with his friend Chris checking out his face and Rick felt a pang of guilt at the bruise. He begins to wonder if he should apologize only to accidentally nudge something at his feet which he looks down to find is a case of some sort.

"Is this for glasses?" he asked as he noted the similarity to his parents cases.

"Who owns that?" asked Davey who looked around the room.

"It has initials on it. J...C...its Jamie's." discovered Jimmy after snatching it from Rick and quickly begins shaking it. "Sounds empty. Probably just for carrying them."

"I could have told you that genius." Laughed Rick as he pointed over at Jamie whose holding his glasses in the air and reaching into his pockets only to freeze and put his glasses on and start looking through his belongings with Chris joining in.

Jimmy quickly puts the case in his pocket just before Chris glances over in their direction and the three respond with a wave.

"That was close." Whispered Jimmy.

"How long until you think he realizes?" whispered Rick. Sure what they were kind of bad and for anyone else Rick would have told Jimmy to return the case. But this was Jamie Cribbs, a kid who had used to be Rick's friend in elementary school until one day suddenly becoming a bossy know it all pain who tended to slap someone when he didn't get his way, and had even sucker punched Rick once last year when Rick wouldn't give him his math textbook after Jamie had lost his.

"Could be a while" whispered Davey.

"Hopefully not until we're at least on the bus." Said Jimmy a little too happily. Rick had nearly forgotten that Jimmy had an even worse and far more heated history with Jamie than he himself did. Until Jamie had changed elementary schools the two had fights at least once every week. The last fight the two had was actually started after Jimmy had tried to retrieve Rick's stolen textbook with the result being that both were suspended. Chances are that that wouldn't happen again but if this did get out of hand then Rick would get involved, for Jimmy's sake.

To pass the time Rick decided to do a headcount of who was going, he didn't get far though as when he got to the Amber and Brianna's desks he found their chairs empty but with their things scattered around them.

Where are the girls? He asked.

"Bathroom I think." Said Davey after a moment.

"So they're going to be a while." Added Jimmy.

"Oh good. Said Rick. "I was getting worried there for a moment."

Rick quickly looks over at Kassie's seat and is happy when he sees that she is also present and thus will be going on a field trip with them and he hopefully will be able to talk to her and ask her out. Hopefully when she is alone so it would be just him and her. Hopefully he'll actually be able to get the wor-." He is snapped out of his thoughts when he realizes Davey and Jimmy are talking about Oscorp behind him.

"I wonder if we will get in trouble at oscorp." Said Davey with a mischievous glint and earning a snort from Jimmy.

"We'll be on our best behavior." Answered Rick with a shrug. "So of course we will. Knowing my luck we'll be blamed for something."

"What is taking the teacher so long?" asked Davey.

"He's usually not this late."

"Think he's sick?"

Everyone jumps at the sudden sound of Amber and Brianna suddenly sitting down next to them as they hadn't even noticed the door opening or closing.

"You know." said Rick with a grin. "I think you two just made a new record for how fast you 2 can get out of the bathroom."

"Yeah we thought for sure you two would miss the bus with how long you were gone." Added Jimmy with a laugh.

"Very funny" said Amber, rolling her eyes.

"When you were in the hallway did you see the teacher?" asked Davey.

"I think we saw him near the busses earlier." Said Brianna.

"Wait." said Rick with a sudden thought. "Were we supposed to meet him out there?"

"No idea." Shrugged Jimmy. "But if we were you think he would leave a note or something somewhere."

"Yeah." Agreed Rick until he had a sudden thought. Flash was nowhere in sight as well as his lackey's and there weren't any bags on their desks. While Flash didn't care about anything to do with science, Rick knew Flash wouldn't pass up the opportunity to miss school for a few days. "I wonder..."

Rick went to his teacher's desk and immediately looked into the bin next to it which he wasn't surprised to find empty except for a balled up piece of paper. "I knew it. That jerk." He thought annoyed and pulled out the paper which was a notice from their teacher.

"Looks like we were supposed to go to the busses." Rick said loudly to the class as he held the paper high for everyone to see though nobody seemed to really pay him any attention. "The bus leaves in like 5 minutes" he added as he waved it around.

The students immediately scatter out the door almost knocking Rick over as they all shot past him. "No don't thank me all at once. Almost trampling me is thanks enough."

"So how did you not know we were meeting outside?" asked Rick as they headed for the bus pickup.

"Why didn't you?" She replied.

"Because I don't pay a lot of attention in class unlike you" he said a little proud. True he didn't really pay attention in class during lectures. For the last few years school work was so easy and boring that he didn't really need to do much other than his assigned work to get by in class.

"How do you have such high grades if you don't study?" she asked with a small hint of jealousy.

"God loves me?" replied Rick with a smirk seconds before he was hit in the face by the swinging door. "Though I could be wrong." If god did actually love him then he was pretty sure he wouldn't have to deal with Flash so often among other things.

Once outside Rick and friends find their missing teacher, Flash's gang who looked surprised to see them, and Rick's old friend Taylor waiting for them. Despite having known and been friends with Taylor for years and been in the same classes since starting middle school, Rick still sometimes forgot that Taylor existed since lately for some reason Taylor had started ignoring him and Rick just then realized he hadn't seen him earlier during his head count.

"There you all are? I thought we would have to leave with just this small group here." Said the relieved looking teacher.

Taylor momentarily looks up at the sound of the teacher saying his name and sees the arriving students but quickly returns to his drawings, completely ignoring Rick wave.

"Been here long?" asked Rick.

"Maybe ten minutes." Said Taylor still not looking at him and instead still scribbling away.

"What are you drawing?" said Rick as he tried to get a better look and found Taylor looked to be drawing what looked like people, he didn't get a chance to see in detail though as Taylor quickly tucked the drawing away.

"It's nothing worth mentioning." He mumbled.

"McFarlane! Batten! Let's hurry up!" ordered the teacher a bit impatiently.

They quickly hurried on and while Taylor found his way to a seat no problem, Rick unfortunately wasn't paying attention, as a foot came from nowhere and tripped him.

"Watch your step." Flash laughed as Rick picked himself up. "My bad." Rick muttered as he "accidentally" slammed his book bag into Flash's face as he threw it back over his shoulder.

Many hours later…..

The friends were currently scattered around the bus bored out of their minds. Rick was sitting next to Amber staring out of the window looking at the scenery pointing out random things while she is reading repeating his words. Rick always hated this part of road trips. The long rides and lack of things to help him pass the time. He had packed in a DS in his things the night before but apparently his parents for some reason had decided to take it out along with his comic books. He was so bored he could easily fall asleep and several times he was tempted to do just that but knew if he did that Amber would get mad and say he was ignoring her and whatever. He would have talked to Davey who was in the seat in front of him but luckily was sitting by himself and thus could get away with sleeping and Brianna and Jimmy were seated too far away to hold a proper conversation and Taylor would probably just ignore him if Rick tried talking to him. He was so bored that he was actually kind of tempted to talk to Jamie or Chris behind him just to have something to do.

After what feels like forever the bus finally pulls into a rest stop next to a motel and they are let off the bus.

"Finally!" declared Rick with a nice long stretch.

"Where are we?" asked a still drowsy Davey.

"Lemme check" said Chris as he pulled out a map. "We're closer than we were a few hours ago."

"So we still have a ways to go?" whined Jamie.

"Looks like it. We're about halfway there from what this map is telling me."

"It is a long ride to New York." Muttered Davey.

"Oh Yeah" remembered Rick aloud. "You're originally from there right?"

"The state not the city. Never actually been."

"This way everyone." Ordered the Teacher as he gestured them all over. "It's been a very like ride for all of us so we're going to get some dinner from the Diner over there and then spend the night in the motel."

While some students whined about this revelation, everyone else immediately follows the teacher with Rick's starving stomach placing him at the head of the pack.

Elsewhere

Dr. Connors is standing in a lab looking at the spider who is still tapping against the side of its cage against the repaired cracks that were fixed by Connors when he first noticed them this morning but already new cracks were slowly starting to show. He sighs while looking at the spider and turns as his assistant comes in.

"Dr. Connors are you all right?" asked his assistant. "You don't look well."

"I'm all right….it's just this spider…" muttered Connors.

"What about it?"

"I'm just worried about what Osborn will do with it once it comes to the human testing stage."

"Huh? But I thought you couldn't wait to get to human testing?"

"True." Confirmed Connors as he briefly rubbing what remained of his missing arm. "In the beginning when I learned we were trying to improve the human condition I couldn't wait to do so…..but now…..I realized that along with all the good that could come of this that there is also a possible equal amount of bad. There's no telling what kind of effect this could have on a person. It could grant them amazing power or turn them into a monster that could cause all kinds of mayhem."

"….Do you want to abort the project?"

"No. Osborn wouldn't accept that now….we're too far in…..we'll just have to hope for the best. I think I'll head home for the night."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to feed the spider here the suggested formula and then head home."

"okay Mr. Connors."

"Now make sure you put the lid back on the cage after the feeding." Said Connors.

"Will do."

"I'll see you tomorrow." said Connors who takes his leave after one last glance at the spider. The lab assistant slowly opens the top of the cage and the spider tenses.

"Easy there. I'm just feeding you so that you can live another day." Said the assistant as he reaches into the cage only for the spider to suddenly leap and he pulls his hand out just in time.

"That was close, stupid spider. Just you wait until the next phase."

He then sloppily, and a little angrily, puts the top back on the cage and doesn't notice that a corner of the cage isn't covered. He then gathers his things in a hurry in order to catch up to Mr. Connors to try and split a cab and doesn't look at the spider once. The spider meanwhile is climbing the side of the cage and squeezes out of the hole in its cage. It then jumps off the desk and onto the wall where it crawls up into the air ducts to freedom.

Elsewhere

The students are settling in for the night somewhere in a hotel.

"Clean for another day." Declared Rick as he ended his turn in the bathroom.

Rick flops down on the bed and turns on the T.V. While his friend Davey is finishing his dinner from the diner and briefly looks at the T.V. which is only showing channels in static.

"Teacher says we should arrive in New York City round one tomorrow." Said Rick.

"that means I will sleep more on the bus." Said Davey.

Rick bored of getting nothing more than static turns off the T.V.

"Really pulled out all the stops here, huh?" he muttered as he fell against his bed.

"Do they ever?" asked Davey sarcastically as he took his turn in the bathroom.

Rick snorts at this before suddenly being hit with a powerful sense of fatigue and lets out a yawn before turning off the lamp and turning over in his bed and immediately falls under. Rick has strange dreams that night involving a large spider chasing him through corridors made of webbing and no matter what he does, he cannot evade the spider which is always there right right when he thinks he's safe. The dream ultimately ends when he finds himself at a dead end with the spider leaping at Rick who has become trapped in webbing.

To be continued in The Awesome Spider-Man chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3 Trip to remember

Chapter 3

Rick is flinging himself around in his bed trying to evade something only he can see.

"No...stay...away..." he mumbled.

"Dude wake up." Insisted Davey as he tried shaking him.

"NO BACK OFF!" screamed Rick as he shoots out of bed with one hand in front of him as if to defend himself from something and nearly hits Davey in the face and would have succeeded had Davey not jumped back in surprise.

"What the heck man?" asked Davey. "You nearly took my head off."

"Huh?" said Rick as he realized he wasn't a giant spiders midnight snack and was safely in the motel. "Oh thank god. It was just a dream.

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah...a really messed up one."

"What happened?" asked the concerned Davey. "Was it the one about going to school in your underwear again?"

Rick starts to talk about the dream when the door is slammed open and freaks them out. In the doorway is tired looking Amber.

"What the heck Amber?" Yelled Rick, startled by the sudden entry. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Do you know what time it is? She asked out of breath.

"Is it breakfast time?" Rick asked a little hopeful.

"Our room doesn't have a working clock so….no we don't know what time it is." Replied Davey, gesturing to the clock in question which was missing the hour and minute hands.

"It's past time to go."

"Crap!" they said in unison.

Rick and Davey fly around the room gathering their things while simultaneously getting dressed. Despite the rush of things Rick was able to tell he was missing one very important item.

"Where's my laptop's battery cable?"

"Holy….OUCH!" yelled Davey as he face planted.

"Oh. There it is"

"Good thing I tripped over it." Mumbled Davey from the floor. "Your welcome by the way."

"Oh yeah." Said Rick as he helped the boy up. "Thanks dude."

"No problem." Groaned Davey. "My pleasure."

"Times sort of a factor here guys." reminded Amber.

"Oh right."

"Right."

They do a once over of the room and satisfied run out of the room, down the stairs and into the bus.

"Wondered where you were." Said Jimmy.

"Sleeping." Yawned Davey.

"Can't blame us for sleeping in after the loooong ride yesterday." yawned Rick.

"We all managed to get up on time." Stated Amber.

"Hey I'm just lazy." Said Davey. "It is better than being stupid."

"Yeah me just like sleeping long time." Laughed Rick as he made a stupid face.

"Well you probably should have saved your sleep for the bus because its gonna be a few hours." Added Chris.

"I can sleep for days if I want to" proudly claimed Davey

"That doesn't sound right."

"It is a choice for me to be awake all those days in a row of video games helped me learn me how to sleep like a rock."

"It is a very valuable skill." Said Rick and Jimmy as one

Davey puts his head against the window and goes to sleep with Rick, Jamie, Chris, and Jimmy falling suit and Amber sighs.

"Taylor at least is still awake."

Amber looks and they see that Taylor is staring at nothing with his eyes wide open.

"At least not all Boys are like that."

Taylor then starts snoring with his eyes open leaving the Girls speechless. Hours later the bus driver slammed on the brakes in front of the entrance to Oscorp making the boys who were still sleeping and thus didn't see it coming and brace themselves like the girls to fly into the seats in front of them.

"Oh holy crap that hurt." Complained Davey.

"Did we hit something?" asked Rick as he rubbed his aching forehead.

"The brakes…"

"Took him long enough" said Chris.

"We're early" said Amber as she checked the time on her cell.

"Early for what?" asked Jimmy as he picked himself off the floor.

"Oscorp." Reminded Jamie who was currently rubbing his jaw. "I think"

"What do you mean "you think"?" came Chris's confused response.

"Because I'm not sure if this is all a hallucination from a head injury from hitting the seat."

"No it's real." Confirmed Davey after pinching himself. "Driver how do you miss a building that big?"

"Pretty easily if you look the other way." Came Rick's sarcastic response.

"Everyone off the bus." Ordered their teacher.

Everyone walks off the bus and the driver glares at Davey as he passes him who let out a small nervous smile in response. Once the bus driver drives off the class walks to the main entrance.

"I was hoping it be one of those revolving doors." Said Rick with noticeable disappointment.

"I'm just surprised about how large this building is…"

"Oscorp is one of the largest and most successful companies on the planet..."

"Still couldn't spring for the revolving door."

"What is with you and spinning?"

"Because it's cooler than doing it the normal way."

"Better than standing out here." Said Jimmy as he followed Davey inside.

"That's a matter of opinion. Clear skies... nice breeze..."

Jamie snorts before being pushed through the door by Brianna followed by Chris and then Taylor.

"Looks like it's just you and me."

"Now it's just you." Laughed Amber as she entered the building.

"Won't lose me that easily."

As Rick enters the building behind the others he sees his friend Harry Osborne, for the first time not through a moniter, walking towards him.

"Dude you made it." Said Harry.

"Like I would miss this."

They quickly shake hands and Rick breaks the hand shake as he sees a man stop right behind Harry. The man looks to be about in his early thirties, with combed Brown hair and green eyes but what really caught Rick's attention was the white lab coat the man wore.

"So you must be the tour group. We don't usually get groups here." Said the man who then notices everyone is staring at him with waiting looks.

"What are you al- Oh of course I'm Doctor Kurt Connors and it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too. Im Ric-"

He falters as he goes to shake his arm only to realize Dr. Connors doesn't have a right arm and instead a stump tied off by his sleeve.

"Well ...this is Awkward."

Connors merely laughs it off surprising the students.

"You'd be surprised how often that happens." Laughed Dr. Connors as he grabbed and shook Rick's other hand with his sole arm.

"Oh well like I was saying I'm Rick."

"I'm Davey nice to meet you."

"Nice firm grip you have their Davey."

After everyone introduces themselves Connors takes them to an elevator where they ride up to the laboratory level. Connors and the class walk out to where various people are working with chemicals and machines.

"What are they working on?"

"They're working on cures for diseases and next Gen computers mostly. Now let's start the tour off shall we?"

"Lead the way Doc."

The students all agree and Connors begins showing them around and soon they are walking around with Connors telling them about everything they see and all appear to be hooked onto his every word except for one student. Rick looks at some of the exhibits on the tour and looks bored and a little disappointed at only seeing things that you can see on the oscorp web site while most of the other students who keep turning their heads so fast at things that it was a wonder they weren't snapping their own necks.

"So glad I came here." Muttered Rick as he, with dwindling hope, looked around for something worthwhile.

Out of the corner of his eye spots movement behind him and watches two men walk away from a room designated extremely off limits with dozens of signs on the door. He watches as a man in a suit walks to the door and enters a code into the touch screen keypad and attempts to walk in when it opens only to quickly step back as an older gentleman walks out and they talk for a few seconds before departing away from the door, down the hall, and out of sight.

"Must be something pretty "big" behind those doors." Surmised Rick. "Be mighty wrong of me to see what's what."

He watches the door with great interest and after a few moments his curiosity gets the better of him and after making sure everyone's attention is elsewhere carefully sneaks away from the group and to the door and after making sure once again he's not being watched enters in the code he saw the suit input and when the door opens quickly steps in and unknown to him is watched by a certain blonde. Inside the room he finds blue holographic projections of a giant spider and strands of rotating dna along with buzzing computers.

"No way." said Rick as he took in the spider. "Actual real holograms!"

He stands back in awe of all this amazing technology and slowly walks to the spider hologram and carefully waves his hand through it and is further amazed when the hologram spins showing a different side of the spider. He quickly spreads his hands on the hologram and slowly squeezes his hands and the hologram shrinks until it's the size of a normal spider. As it shrinks it changes color from blue to a mix of red and blue surprising him as that is a rather unlikely color to be found on something naturally created in nature. As it gets smaller and smaller it suddenly explodes with a silent but colorful explosion of light and he slowly begins to panic when he has no idea on how to bring it back. He runs up to one of the computers and looks for a way to reactivate the spider hologram. While looking through the data he doesn't notice the sound of the door opening or someone entering the room and is only alerted by the gasp of wonder from someone behind him. He quickly turns around and almost falls against the computer when he sees his first crush Kassie standing in front of him admiring the technology.

"Kassie!?"

She slowly looks away from the technology and at him and looks slightly surprised to find him here before walking right up to him and he attempts to back up only to be stopped by a table and resorts to nervously looking away when she stops in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uhhh…I-I was just….curious…and so I …you know…"

He smiles weakly at her and she raises an eyebrow at him which makes him once more look away.

"Are you ok?"

"….hm? Oh me? I'm uhhhh good ye-yeah …never been better….wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was just curious about…what you were up to. So…what are you up to?"

"I was uhh just trying to figure out how to bring back a hologram I-I kinda accidentally turned off…"

"What?" she asked shocked. "People are going to know someone was in here if you don't turn it back on!"

"Y-Yeah…that's why I'm trying to find the on switch….isn't my first time going where I'm not supposed to. Help me look for something related to holographic spider. Please I mean." He said as he glanced at her again.

He turns around and begins messing with the computers while he hears Kassie sigh behind him and begin going through the computers on the far wall.

"Way to go Rick." He thought to himself as he rummaged through the files. "First chance your alone with Kassie and you look like a complete nut."

He chanced a glance behind himself and saw Kassie still going through the data and a sudden idea hit him.

"If I can figure out how to turn the hologram back on then maybe I can make up for that whole "thing" earlier and not look like such a weirdo to her." He though rather excitedly. "She might even think I'm cool."

With a goal in mind he immediately threw himself into the "mission". After a few minutes though Rick is beginning to lose hope when he suddenly hears the sound of something booting up behind him and turns to see numerous sparks of light combining into one behind and taking shape until the spider is once more floating in the air behind him.

"I got it!" said the triumphant Kassie.

"You sure know your way around a computer." He said rather impressed not as depressed as he thought he would be at failing to be cool. "You've got some serious computer skills."

She smiles at him and he nervously looks away and begins going through the touch screen pad he had been using.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused. "The spider is already back."

" I'm trying to figure out what's with all the spider themes…. Spider hologram….spider dna."

"You sure you should be messing with that thing?"

"Don't worry...I know what I'm doing….mostly."

She look at him half worried and impressed as he goes through the data at a fast pace and stumbles upon an action sequence to something. Still not overcoming his curiosity his executes it and hears a noise from the back of the lab. Putting down the pad he and Kassie wonder to the back of the lab and finds an open door they could have sworn wasn't there before. He looks at Kassie briefly before walking into the room and kassie after a few moments follows. Inside the room are long white cables being fed from the ceiling and into machines on the ground that are all connected by the same white cable. He walks to the cable and leans in for a closer look and a look of surprise slowly spreads over his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think this is webbing…."

He looks up and down the strands before nodding to himself and reaches out to touch it and ignores Kassie gasp at him. The strand feels very smooth and strong to his touch and not as sticky as he thought it would be. After briefly rubbing the cable between his thumb and pointer finger he lightly flicks it and suddenly the machines stop and the production of the cables stops. He mentally kicks himself while looking around at the now offline lab and looks up when he hears a rumbling noise above him. The cables fall away from the ceiling and a compartment opens and Kassie screams from her spot in the doorway as hundreds of spiders fall down and bombards Rick as he stands there trying to swat them off himself in a frenzy.

"Don't scream like a girl! Don't scream like a girl!" He mentally ordered himself repeatedly, determined not to embarrass himself any more around Kassie.

As the last of the spider falls and Rick finally finishes swatting them all off he looks down at all the spiders around him and is confused with why they're not moving and aren't the same color as what the hologram showed him. He leans down and picks up one of the spiders with a pen and brings it up to eye level and is even more confused when the spider is clearly dead with its legs curled up. He turns around to Kassie who is still focusing on the dozens of spiders that litter the floor.

"You can come out now. Don't worry its safe…..They're all dead…."

She walks out and goes to Rick's side as he continues his examination of the spider. He looks at it from different angles before shrugging and letting it slide off the pen to lie amongst its brethren. He wipes the pen off on his pants before returning it to his pants.

"If they're dead …then how were they producing all that webbing?"

"Not sure…could have been forcefully kept …fresh and working and extracted by the machines or they died when I touched the webbing….basically I have no idea."

He begins to turn around to tell Kassie they should go when he spots an animal container at the end of the room that was blocked from view by the webbing. He steps over the spiders with loud crunching noises and walks just over to the cage and looks it over before picking it up and see's webbing in it along with animal carcasses.

"What are you doing? Put that down!" said Kassie alarmed at his apparent need to mess with anything that looked important.

"I'm just getting a better look."

He holds the cage up higher to look inside it…..only for it to suddenly begin to slip and in his rush to reclaim a firm grip ends up accidentally tossing it into the wall where it breaks and releases its contents onto the floor with carcasses going everywhere. He smiles feebly at Kassie who looks at him with an "I told you so" look.

"Butter fingers…." He muttered as he, very badly, tried to laugh it off.

They jump at the sound of a loud noise outside and the building shakes violently.

"What was that?"

"Sounded like an explosion…." He said a little more than alarmed as whatever it was had to have been a pretty big explosion to make the building shake so badly.

As Kassie and Rick talk amongst themselves a certain red and blue spider lowers itself from the ceiling on a strand of webbing straight into Rick's jacket. Kassie runs into the other lab and to the door with Rick close behind. She presses the button on the side of the door and the door doesn't even budge an inch.

"We're locked in!"

"Move over."

She steps aside and Rick looks through the window to see large amounts of smoke and a large hole in the wall along with the class on the ground while thugs armed with guns stand over them with a mostly black and red costumed figure with swords on his back and a large red X on his chest walk between the captives. The costumed figure seems to be in charge as he issues orders to them and they begin tying up the students.

"What's going on?" she asked. "What do you see?"

"I-I think we have a hostage situation."

"What? Let me see!""

Rick steps aside as she looks through the window and while watching her he feels something strange on the back of his neck like something crawling on it and just as he begins to bring his arm up to check his neck something bites down on his neck incredibly hard, so hard that for a brief second he thought he had been stabbed. He drops his hand and lets out a large gasp of pain and Kassie whips around at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Something bit me. But I'm fine. We need to find a way out of here." He said a bit nervous at how close her face had gotten to his own.

He goes to the door control pad and rips of the front of it and begins going through the wires when suddenly he gets the feeling that Kassie is trying to get a good look at his neck and, for reasons he couldn't explain, pulls his jackets neck up. After a few minutes of fiddiling with the wires he finally succeeds in opening the door only for it to stop not even halfway and they have to push it open enough for them to squeeze through. Once through, he and Kassie instantly crouch and hide behind some desks.

"Stay down." He whispered.

"O-okay."

He and Kassie slowly peek over the top of the desks and see a few armed thugs and the guy in the costume taking Davey, Chris, and Doctor Connors off down a hallway while two of the remaining thugs begin heading towards them.

"What do we do?"

"They'll spot us if we try to hide somewhere else but if we don't move then they'll spot us for sure." Thought Rick.

Rick begins glancing around for some kind of hidden escape route when suddenly he hears what sounds like breaking glass. He chances another peek to see that Jamie had apparently knocked over some beakers. He notices that Jamie is staring right at him and glancing at the guards who are currently looking at the hostages and Rick nods at him.

"Come on."

He grabs Kassie's hand and they quickly move over to behind a desk and watch as the thugs turn around and enter the room. Rick thinking quickly runs back over to the door and hits the doors keypad which sparks but thankfully closes all the way and locks.

"Takes care of one problem." He thought to himself.

Rick quickly runs back and hides under the desk as the trapped thugs begin making noises alerting the remaining thugs to they're predicament. He's watches as they all begin trying to open the door and none of them notice Rick who comes up behind them holding a chair that he breaks hitting one in the head who promptly falls over. Everyone turns around to see Rick running away and begin raising they're weapons only to be stopped by another thug.

"Don't waste you ammo. He's just some brat."

They quickly chase him into a hallway and look around confused until they notice one of the doors are open and quickly rush in only to look around confused when they find it empty.

"Looking for me?"

They all turn around to see that Rick is in the doorway and the door begins to slide shut while he waves at them. They all dash for the door only to crash into it when it closes and fall into a dog pile.

"Not a word…..to anyone." muttered one of the thugs.

Outside the room Rick mentally congratulates himself before going back to the room with the hostages and finds Kassie freeing the hostages.

"What happened? Where are the bad guys?"

"I locked them in some high tech closet in the hall. Right now we're safe down here. You keep freeing everyone while I find Davey and Chris."

"You're not going anywhere Mr. McFarlane. You're going to stay here while we wait for rescue." Ordered his teacher.

"….You can untie him last."

"Maybe you should stay." suggested Kassie.

"No. Davey is my friend…..and Chris too…..I guess. They wouldn't stand by and do nothing if I needed help and I'm not going to either. I'll be back.

"Promise?"

"….promise." he replied, completely taken back by her concern for him.

With that said Rick quickly runs off down a hallway and within minutes comes to a locked door. He looks though it and sees what looks like Davey being pull through into another hallway beyond before the door closes.

"Great. How am I going to get over there?"

He quickly looks around and stops when he sees an air vent above him.

"Perfect. I can use that to get over there….but how am I going to get up there?"

Rick looks around for something to climb on and finding nothing begins to lose hope until he sees some boxes in an open room nearby.

Minutes later he is crawling around in the air vents occasionally looking down through openings to see where he is. He also begins to realize that he is feeling strange and has a wicked headache.

"Sure didn't expect the field trip to go like this. First I nearly destroy some spider research thing, outwit some thugs, and now I'm trying to save Davey, Chris, and Doctor Connors and now I'm not even sure where the latter 2 are and plus the final problem….Where the heck am I?!"

He quickly comes to a crossroads in the vents and sighs while looking down both vents and finding nothing to give him a hint of where to go. He begins going left until he suddenly hears noises from the other direction and what sounds like Davey's voice but is hard to make out. He quickly crawls in that direction and within seconds begins hearing Davey's voice much clearer and another voice.

"Let me go!"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Heheh. No! Be bad for business."

Rick crawls until he comes to a dead end and looks down into a room with weird looking green chemicals. He also see's Davey against the wall and the thugs but doesn't see the costumed figure.

"Huh?"

Suddenly the costumed figure peeks his head in front of the vent surprising Rick.

"Peek a boo. Tickets and name please." Requested the mercenary.

"The Wondrous vent man needs no tickets." Replied Rick with the first thing that came to mind.

"Ohh. A smart ass! I like that. Only room for one in this room though kid."

"I'm in a vent. Not the room. Doofus."

"Oh now name calling? Oh kids today. Looks like its time for a permanent time out. Also the names Deadpool."

He raises his gun to the vent and begins pulling the trigger and Rick immediately regrets having tried this alone.

"Bang bang bang bang!" yelled Deadpool as he repeatedly squeezed the trigger.

"….its not loaded is it?"

"A man never asks and a lady never tells."

He quickly loads his gun and points it back into the vent just in time to see Rick kick the vent into his face and make him fall off whatever he was standing on and shoot things at random including the chemicals next to Davey which explode sending everyone in the room flying. Rick drops low in the vent as the chemicals explode and ,after a few seconds, looks back into the room to see Davey lying on the ground unconscious and the thugs are out cold from slamming into the wall judging from the cracks in the wall. He rather ungracefully lowers himself out of the vent and begins going over to Davey when he realizes that there is movement behind him and turns to see deadpool getting up.

"I'm alive? Heheheheh! I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The ceiling above him suddenly collapses on top of him and Rick begins once again heading towards Davey.

"ow….." said Deadpool a little pathetically

As Rick is helping Davey up he realizes that the front of his shirt is slowly being covered in blood.

"Oh no….HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Within seconds Doctor Connors and Oscorp security are swarming into the room. The rest seems to be a blur as security rounds up all the thugs and unconscious Deadpool and Dr. Connors reassuring him that Davey is going to be fine and is going to the hospital. He also informs him that Chris is fine and is also heading to the hospital as well due to having been found unconscious.

"You did good today son." Thanked Connors. "You're a hero."

"Thanks….doctor Connors."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think I'm just a little tired is all." Rick despite his words feels completely awful. His whole body feels on fire and he is having trouble focusing.

"Maybe you should go lie down back on the bus." suggested Amber.

"No. I think I'll just go straight to my grandparent's house from here. It's not too far."

Rick quickly gathers his things and within seconds is on the streets and keeps getting the feeling someone is following him and has trouble shaking the feeling off. He also keeps having trouble staying awake. He slowly realizes he has wondered into the park.

"Where….am I? Oh….my head."

He grabs his head as he falls to his knees and sees someone who looks like Kassie running towards him before passing out.

To be continued in The Awesome Spider-Man chapter 4


End file.
